Please Make My Christmas Wish Come True
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: I guess it's a Christmas Story... Anyways Jack is willing to do anything to make Kim his girl. What happens when A Holiday Talent Show is coming up and Jack had the perfect idea. But he needs help from the Swag Master. Will this be a disaster or a Christmas Miracle? So Please Make My Christmas Wish Come True! Kick and Jace


**Hey guys this is my "Christmas Story" i guess. It's not really Christmasy but Christmas is near so why not? I hope you guys like this story because I was a little disappointed when you guys didn't review my other stories... I am I getting boring?! I probably am... sorry! HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY LOVES :) Oh yeah _REVIEW_ PLEASE Xoxo **

**Also I want to thank all the people who Favorite/Follow/Review my stories! Thank you I love you! Have a great holiday!**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Kickin' It or any songs mentioned in the story. **

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got out my guitar. It was raining and this day couldn't get worst. First I was late to school and got detention, then I couldn't see my best friends/girl of my dream's smile today because she just caught Brett Favors,**(A/N That's actually his name in the show. His name was Brett Favors lolz!)** her boyfriend cheating on her and I was the one comforting her while she was crying and I couldn't do anything to stop her from crying. It broke my heart seeing her cry like that. As we speak, she is still crying. I've tried everything to stop her from crying, just to see that beautiful smile on her face again but nada. When I get to school tomorrow remind myself to knock the shit out of Brett when I see his ugly dick face again. She sent me out of her house because she thought I had done enough, even though I thought I didn't help at all. She thanked me for everything and I climbed out of her window to my window. Oh yeah we're next door neighbors. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Then I strummed a few cords on my guitar and I found myself strumming to a similar song that fit today. I started singing unaware of a pair of puffy doe brown eyes staring at me.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces everytime_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

As I started singing the next verse I heard someone singing alone with me. I looked up from my guitar only to meet a puffy-eyed Kim. She sang along and I smiled as I saw her tears dry up. I got from my bed and walked closer to the window gestured her to come over. She climbed through her window and jumped to mine and entered my room.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
_And the whole thing turns out wrong_  
_You might not make it back and you know_  
_That you could be well oh that strong_  
_And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

I continued singing as she sat on my bed to watch me. Then realization hit me, she never knew that I could sing or play guitar. I shrugged it off as I swayed with the rhythm of the song and put on a little show for her. I mean she was finally smiling and knowing the fact that I finally made her smile made me the happiest man on Earth. I sang the last first and she joined again while getting off the bed and "dancing" along with me.

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You've seen what you like_  
_And how does it feel for one more time_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_  
_Had a bad day_

We finished the last note of the song and we just smiled at each other. I put my guitar down and open my arms for her. She got the message and walked right in my arms. I wrapped my hands around her as I guided us to my bed. I sat down pulling her on my lap. She snuggled closer to me as I tightened my grip on her waist.

"Hey I finally got to see your beautiful smile, Kimmy" I said

She looked up and smiled timidly. While she did that I gave her a goofy face, and she giggled.

"And I got you to laugh and stop crying. I'm totally awesome!" I added

She rolled her eyes at me.

"You should sing more often" She said "Because when I heard you singing I kinda stopped crying. You have a really nice voice. I like it."

I smiled. "I'll sing for you when you want me to okay Kim. If that means I get to see you smile then I'm all for it. I never want to see you cry again" I said truthfully

"Thanks Jack. That really means a lot to me. I'm so lucky to be friends with you" She said never breaking eye contact with me. She caressed my cheek, and then gave me a tender kiss on my right cheek.

I blushed a little and had a goofy grin on my face. Maybe we could be something more.

She got up and said she had to go. She gave me a big hug before exiting my window. I sat on my bed thinking of a plan to get Kim to be mine. Because not calling her my girl was driving me insane. I just hope she feels the same way because this would be totally awkward, but I didn't care. I had to take a risk, for those who don't take a risk shall miss a great opportunity that lies ahead of them. Man, how did I learn that? I gotta stop hanging around Milton. I went to bed with many ideas of how to ask Kim out. It had to be big, for this was for Kim the love of my life, the girl of my dreams, the girl I want to marry. MAN! When did I get so sappy?!

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the most beautiful girl by my side. Kim? What was she doing here?

"Jack? Jackk…. Jackie… JACK!" Kim shouted

"Wha-? Kim what are doing here?" I asked groggily

"Well I couldn't sleep so I woke up early like at 5 and I got changed and everything. So then I came to your house knowing your mom would already be awake. I had a nice chat your mom, and by the way you were a very cute yet chubby baby. Hehe. Anyways its like 6:30 and you need to get up sleepy head!" Kim said poking my cheeks.

I groaned my mom showed Kim my baby photos. I grabbed her waist and pulled her in bed with me and cuddled with her like she was a big fluffy teddy bear.

"Mmhmm 10 more minutes" I mumbled to her.

"Jackkk… Pwlease get up! For me." Kim pleaded as she tried to get out of my grip. But I only tightened my grip on her waist.

"What do I get if I do get up?" I asked

"A kiss…?" Kim questioned

I sprung out of bed and shouted, "IM UP IM UP!"

Kim laughed at how quickly I got up and went over to give me a kiss, but turned away and said, "Go get dressed you goofball"

I frowned before saying, "But I'm your goofball" making a heart shape with my hands

She stopped at the doorway and turned around to throw me a wink and a smile before exiting my room. I shook my head. She was such a tease and that made me want her to be mine even more. I got up to change them something hit me, "I couldn't sleep" echoed through my head. I quickly got dressed, fixed my hair, and then brushed my hair before running down the stairs to see Kim in the kitchen making breakfast.

"YOU COULDN'T SLEEP LAST NIGHT?!" I shouted at her she whimpered a little at my tone of voice and my eyes softened. I sighed as I gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm just worried about you. I just care about you and your health." I could feel nodded in response. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You still owe me a kiss you know" I said with a little smirk. I pointed at my lips

She shook her head and kissed my cheek before returning to make breakfast. I pouted.

* * *

Today has got to be the BEST days ever. Well to me it was. Today I punched that ugly dick face in well face and didn't get caught. *cue evil laughter* And Kim gave me a kiss on the cheek for doing that. Killed two birds in one stone, oh yeah! Also I came up with the perfect way to get Kim to be mine. I got the idea when I was in study hall with Kim on my lap and she was talking to Grace, who was on Jerry's lap. They were talking about Austin Mahone and One Direction **(A/N Oh yeah I just have to tell you guys who read all my stories that I mention One Direction and Austin Mahone a lot right? I swear I am _NOT_ obsessed with them. I just like their music and I think they're hot. That's all. And I mean their music kinda fits Jack and Kim's situation because most of their songs are about love so yeah. Just had to clear that up!)** and how they love their music and blah blah blah. I wasn't really paying attention because Jerry and I were having a goofy face contest which I won. I stopped when I heard the girls talking about the holiday talent show in school that was next week. I was gonna entered and sing Kim a song! The perfect idea. But I needed help and I knew who to ask, Jerry. I asked him to come over and I was going to reveal my fool-proof plan.

"Bro, what did you want to tell me?" asked Jerry from the couch in my media room

"So you know how I like Kim right"

He nodded

"Well I have a perfect idea on how to get Kim to be mine and I need your help"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well a little birdie told me that a certain Latino is in love with Grace. So we could kill two birds in one stone."

"What's the plan! Spill it! I'll help please anything to get grace to go out with me. She's really special to me."

"Great so the plan is…"

* * *

**-The Day of the Holiday Talent Show- **

I peeked out to see Kim and Grace near the stage. Great. There's a stage then there's a little platform where you walk straight out near the crowd. And Kim and Grace were at the end of the platform just where we need them. I rolled my eyes as Brett finished his last first of his song he was singing to his new girlfriend Nikki Thompson.

"_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things"_ he sang

**(Little Things: One Direction)**

Jerry and I laughed as he turned around to walk off the stage with a black eye. He glared at us as he passed us. I took a deep breath as we walked out on stage. I grabbed a mic and so did Jerry from the back stage crew people.  
"Yo what up peeps? Jack and I are gunna sing a swag song for the pretty ladies in the audience" Jerry said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and sent a smile and a wink at the croud as well and the girls went crazy. Shit I forgot that I was the heartthrob of the school. Damn. Oops. I looked a Jerry and he seemed to forget too.

"Uh I mean TWO very special ladies in the audience" Jerry correct and yet the crowd seemed to go wild again. I looked at Kim to see a bit hurt in her eyes as well as Grace.

"I hope this goes as planned Jerry because our two special ladies look upset" I whispered to Jerry and he nodded in response. Jerry gave the DJ a thumbs up and he started the music.

_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_  
_but I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_  
_Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine_  
_I've got a million places that we could go (oh, oh yeah uh)_

_I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need_  
_So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_  
_But you say you're just a friend_  
_yeah you say you're just a friend_

Jerry and I danced to the music and advanced towards the platform and put our arms up in the air and begun waving them in the air and everyone in the audience copied our moves.

_Hey hey baby we've been on the phone_  
_spending time together alone,_  
_but every time we talk the words don't come out right_  
_oh oh, yeah uh_

**No one's P.O.V**

Jerry and Jack started jamming to the song. Jerry and Jack went down to the audience and brought took Kim and Grace by the hand and dragged them on the stage with them. Jack and Jerry continued to sing and dance with the girls.

_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes  
I can tell that you're holding something inside  
I've been thinking bout you you you __**Jack and Jerry pointed to Kim and Grace**__  
I've been thinking bout me me me __**They pointed as themselves**_

_I wanna be your everything, I want to be the one you need  
So tell me where ya been all my life, gonna make you mine tonight_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
yeah you say you're just a friend_

The girls smiled at the boys and they walked back to the stage and the boys continued to sing to them. When the rap part began Jack went first.

**Jack: **

_Yeah, kinda been seeing this most of my nights, tryna make other girls whistle  
but its a hell of a life how to make the wrong hit  
no bring it back right round let the good times roll feeling good right now  
but I remember Biz Markie 1989 maybe 90, can't do me like  
a song I wrote, cutting glass chasing you 'cause you all I want_

**Jerry: **

_like you, you got what I need, as if not I'll just pretend  
until I can get your friend  
I'm playing though  
but maybe that's a little too much tripping, we brushing eyes I can see the twinkle in them  
thought we'd be together til I see the wrinkle in them-  
but I guess not_

By the time Jerry finished his rap two stage crew people brought out two bouquets of roses. One for Jerry and one for Jack. As they sang the last verse together they handed the girls the roses. The girls gasped as they took the roses and gave the boys a hug.

_Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need  
But you say you're just a friend  
yeah you say you're just a friend_

**(Say You're Just A Friend: Austin Mahone ft. Flo Rida)**

The boys finished the last note of the song and everyone cheered and clapped for Jack and Jerry.

"Gracie will you please make my Christmas wish come true and be my girlfriend because I know for a fact that Santa can't kidnap you and put you underneath my Christmas tree" Jerry said as kneed down on one leg.

Everyone awed and Grace had glossy eyes.

"That has got to be the sweetest thing someone said to me. Yes Jerry Yes!" Grace said she hugged Jerry. Jerry wiped the tear the escaped from Grace's eye and kissed her.

And yet again everyone awed.

"Damn Jerry took my line" Jack muttered out loud and everyone laughed. "Well, Kimmy will you please be my girl by becoming my girlfriend? Because I can't stand another day, knowing that I can't call you my girl and its driving me crazy. Make my Christmas wish come true too because **you** were the only thing on my wish list." Jack said kneeing on one leg too.

Everyone awed again.

"Yes! I'll be your girl, I'll be your girlfriend Jack! Oh and by the way you made my Christmas wish come true too!" Kim said with a smile. With that Jack and Kim finally kissed and everyone cheered.

And that's all they wanted for Christmas. Nothing else was needed for the four. They just needed each other. Christmas makes a lot of wishes come true, and love is always in bloom during the holidays.

* * *

**The End! **

**Hope You Guys Liked It!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**I'm begging you!**

**Please!**

**Sigh**

**Happy Holidays Again **

**Hope Everyone Is Enjoying Their Holidays**

**_Review_  
**


End file.
